I'll Be Ok
by ThrowingCliches
Summary: Scully needs help dealing with an old flame. Mulder lends a hand. Not much actual XFile. MSR Romance,humor, drama


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to the X-Files except for the DVDs. I payed for them…receipt around here somewhere…All characters you recognise belong to CC and FOX, and of course DD and GA.

Let me know what you think.

'Oh no' Scully thought, 'he has that look in is eye. Where's he dragging me off to this time?'

"Mulder, I don't even want to know where we're about to scamper off to. It's another ridiculously small hill billy town isn't it?"

"Scully it's…"

"No! Don't tell me! For once I'm going to read the case file and not let you keep me guessing" Mulder silently handed over the file and sat back.

"And no peeping out of you until I'm done" she was pointing at him as she said this

"Sc…"

"Aaahp! Your peeping" Mulder held his hands up in surrender

"…You've got to be kidding me! This is a joke right?"

"Scully, why do you sound mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm.., I'm shocked is all, Washington? We are actually investigating a case here in Washington? Oh my god, I don't have to pack or sleep in a dingy motel room!"

"Well I knew you'd be happy but now that's a little insulting, if not depressing"

"What? Why!"

"Well your making it sound like you hate your job…am I really that bad?"

"Oh, Mulder, no it's not that I don't like criss-crossing the country with you" Mulder did note the hint of sarcasm. "It'll just be nice to at least pretend to have a normal nine to five job. You know return to your own apartment and bed…couch…whatever each night"

"Hey I guess your right…actually that does sound good" He was grinning now, Scully was just glad that she hadn't just totally crushed him.

"But seriously, you really think that this magician is making people disappear?"

She could only grin and suppress a giggle as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"The Great Kransky?" They had pulled up opposite a theatre boasting a garish billboard displaying an advertisement of a magicians show. Mulder just shrugged.

"Seriously, isn't that the name of a German sausage?"

"Yeah...It's probably just an unfortunate last name"

"In a sad way, I hope it is"

"C'mon Scully get those little legs moving"

"Only if you slow your lanky limbs down"

"Oh Scully, you wound me" he said this in mock anguish with his hand slapped over his heart.

"Mulder…your heart is on the other side of your body" she said with a snicker

"What?" he said in confusion, and then he looked down and noted that indeed his subconscious had decided that his heart had moved to the other side of his body

"I meant to do that" he mumbled before taking off towards the theatre

"Hey slow down!" she ran after him

"No you keep up!" she could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice. 'Oh god' she thought 'if I can tell if he's smiling without even looking at his face, I'm in big trouble'.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go through the stage door!" 'On second thought, maybe not' she hid her grin and instead graced him with the Scully look and walked past him as he held open the door.

"Mr Kransky I assume?

"Yes, that's me, how'd you know?"

"Oh nothing, the top hat may have been a slight clue" She didn't mention the fact that his face was also plastered on the billboard out front.

"Mr Kransky, is that your real name? You know routine questions first." Scully just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sure, no actually my real name is Bob Skillet"

"Why'd you decide on Kransky?"

"Oh you know, I don't really know? Maybe I saw the word somewhere, just thought it was cool"

"Uh huh, uh huh, so…anyway, what can you tells us about these people you made disappear?"

Later as they we leaving

"He seriously didn't think to check if his name meant anything!"

"Yep, so instead of calling himself the Great Frying Pan, he calls himself the Great Sausage"

Scully couldn't help but laugh

"And he doesn't even know it! Well he was at least helpful"

"Yeah this information he gave us should help us get some background information"

"I got the feeling that they all came from not so happy homes"

"I have to agree with you there"

"Good…Well since we're being normal business people for this case, I declare it home time"

"I agree wholeheartedly, the Magnificent Muldansky needs to practice his magic"

"What happened to the Great Muldeeni?"

"Oh you know, he got tired of being so wildly popular, so he disappeared back into the shadows and the Magnificent Muldansky was born!"

"That's a great story, you should write it down"

"Good idea Scully!"

"…Mulder"

"The name's Muldansky"

"I am not calling you that"

"Scully"

"I'd rather call you fox"

Gasping, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I…Fox"

"Fine, fine, I give, you win…Dana…"

"Alright Fox, get in the car and let's go"

"Ok Dana, let us be off" Both were glaring at each other until they couldn't help but break out into silly grins.

"Oh that is just too weird, I'm going to stick to Mulder"

"Sounds like a plan Scully"

Later that night found Mulder sprawled on his couch in dark green plaid pyjama pants and his customary grey shirt. The ringing of his phone dragged his attention away from the so predictable that it's good sci-fi movie that was playing on some random channel.

"Mulder"

"Help!"

"Scully..? What's wrong?"

"Mulder you have to help me!"

"Scully what's wrong? Talk to me?" Images of all kinds of intruders flashed through his mind.

"He's coming!"

"Who? Scully, who's coming?"

"…Stu…he's on his way"

"Stu?... as in old ex boyfriend Stu, love of your life Stu?"

"He is not the love of my life"

"Ok, ok, so…he's coming over there now?"

What was that twinging feeling? He was pretty sure he didn't want to analyse it too much.

"Yes he called and he wants to talk to me, he said he's been thinking about me…us"

Yep he definitely didn't want to think about his feelings after that comment.

"So…do you want to?"

"Want to what Mulder?"

"Get back with him" Oh yes that was defiantly his heart dropping to his stomach.

"NO, you have to help me get rid of him!"

'Ok now I'm much too happy'

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Get here now!"

"Um…what?"

"You heard me, now!"

"Scully"

"NOW!"

With that she hung up. After staring at the phone for a good minute, he snapped into action. Scully needed him! He grabbed his keys and ran out the door, before running straight back in to change his pants and grab his jacket. He tried to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling that fact brought up.

Mulder made it to Scully's in record speed, not that he ever timed the distance, and jumped into the closing elevator and stood quietly next to, even he admitted, quite a handsome man. He quickly strode out of the elevator and to Scully's door before realising that the man had followed him to the exact same door. He gave him a confused smile before it hit him, this well built, jet black haired, piercing blue eyed man was Stu… 'Shit'

The door swung open to reveal a slightly stressed looking Scully who turned into a wide eyed Scully as she took in the site of the two stunning men standing in her door way… 'Shit'.

Without thinking too much about what he was doing, knowing only that he had to do something as Stu was beginning to open his mouth, he stepped foreword into Scully's personal space and dropped a kiss onto her cheek.

"Hey cutie"

This brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She suddenly grasped what he was trying to do and as she couldn't think of anything else to do she decided her best option was to go with it.

"Hey yourself". She went onto her tippy toes and planted a light smack of the lips on his nose. Not too over the top, she thought, but still obvious enough to get the message across, that she was taken. She didn't let herself think about the truth to that statement.

Slipping his arm around her waist Mulder turned to face Stu.

"Oh hey, who's your friend Scully?"

"Oh, ah this is Stu…Stu, this is Mulder, he's my…he's my partner"

Well, she wasn't lying, she just left out a few minor details…ok major details.

Stu had clearly not expected Scully, or even contemplated that Scully had moved on. 'Ass' Mulder thought as he realised this. He gleefully took in the stunned mullet expression Stu was wearing.

Regaining his composure, Stu thought that it was times like these he really appreciated being quick on his feet.

"Oh, hi, hi Dana, um, I was, I just moved back into town and thought I should catch up with…with old…friends, and um I was wondering if wanted to have dinner with me on Wednesday night?"

"We'd love to!" Mulder exclaimed before Scully could get a word out.

Taken aback but again, quick to compose himself Stu managed to get a "great" out and "I'll bring along a Friend too" He stressed the word 'friend' quite obviously.

"La Francesca's at 8?"

"Sure"

"Great". With that he bolted.

Untangling herself from Mulder, she closed the door before turning back around and giving him a good whack on the arm.

"Oww! What?"

"What the hell was that, 'we'd love to', we would not love to!"

Covering his ears to her screeching, which, she would never admit to doing, he waited for her to take a breath before starting.

"I didn't know what else to do! And I knew that you wouldn't find a good reason not to go so now you at least don't have to go alone. And besides, you asked for help and I did."

Deflated Scully Sank onto her sofa before conceding to Mulder.

"Your right, I guess you did, thanks"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't push it Mulder"

He didn't, he couldn't. Not when he looked at her, collapsed on her couch.

"So, double date huh? Um…Scully?"

"Yeah Mulder"

"Do you wanna have dinner with me tomorrow night? Seeing as were seeing Stu on Wednesday and tomorrows Tuesday"

"Mulder…" Scully wasn't quite sure what was going on

Seeing that he was slightly unnerving her he rushed on.

"Just, I was thinking we should work on our cover story and…we need to eat"

"Oh, sure, yeah that's a good idea"

"Good, we'll go home and change after work, I'll swing by around seven?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Ok, well it's late, I should go. You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good"

"Ok" He leant over and pressed his lips to her forehead. Opening the door he turned back to her"

"I did good, right?" Scully took in his furrowed brow and his bottom lip caught beneath his teeth. 'How sweet'.

"Yeah Mulder, you did good" She graced him with one of her rare genuine smiles, and he grinned back.

With that he slipped out the door feeling rather pleased with himself but genuinely relieved and glad that he'd been helpful and that she had actually accepted his help.

They spent all day Tuesday getting nowhere with the missing persons families.

"They don't care, none of them care!"

"I know Mulder, I was there too"

"But…"

"Come on, where not going to get anywhere with them, we need to look elsewhere and I think it's time to call it a night"

"Ok, got to go make yourself beautiful… I mean more beautiful… I mean, go home and have a nice long bath and spend five minutes getting ready because that's all the time you need as you don't have to try to be beautiful, your already breathtaking.

'Aw, he's adorable when he rambles, but I'm not letting him know that'

"Nice save" she let a smirk slip out

""Well, I do try" he answered her smirk with a small happy grin.

Scully did actually have a bath but she also left herself an hour to get ready, she tried not to think about the real reason why she was putting in the extra effort. 'It's just Mulder!'

She really had an urge not to wear black as that was what she generally wore everyday. But then it really was the best colour for setting off what she thought her best features were. Her hair, her eyes and pale skin. She had two black dresses picked out. The first was the one that she wore to that disastrous movie premier. She knew Mulder had liked that one. On the other hand, he hadn't seen the second one and it defiantly wasn't one that she could get away with wearing to work. She picked that one. It was classy but still relaxed. The V-shaped neckline was plunging but not scandalously low. It showed more than she usually did but she still felt comfortable. It was close fitting, showing off her teeny waist with the skirt part finishing at different length, from just above one knee to reaching mid calf on the other side. She couldn't get enough of walking around swishing the dress. She opted for long and sparkly earrings and her simple cross. She did her hair as always, she didn't really like to do anything fancy with it.

Just as she had her five pairs of black heels lined up on her bed, ready to pick one, the doorbell rang. 'The one time he's on time!'

Scully grabbed her favourite, fail safe pair of heels, and ran to the door hopping along the way struggling to put on her heels. She stood in front of the door, gave herself a once over to make sure everything was in place.

She pulled open the door and froze. Mulder stood their in a suit, but unlike the ones he wore to work everyday, this one was tailored to fit, and fit it did. She also couldn't help but notice how the jade tie brought out the green in his eyes.

Both were silent as the 'checked' each other out. Snapping back they stammered out their hellos, Scully ran and grabbed her bag and they were out the door into the cab.

Two Hours Later

Well into their second bottle of wine, Mulder and Scully were having a great time, they were talking, actually talking, both secretly hoping that this 'openness' would transfer into their everyday lives. At the moment Mulder was in the middle of a random childhood story.

"And so, somehow I managed to tie not only Jim to the tree, but myself as well!"

"Well Mulder, I knew you were talented but that takes pure skill"

"I know, I know, I'm brilliant"

"Speaking of 'brilliant', we should talk about your brilliant plan"

"Hey! You said I helped!"

"I'm sorry, you did help, I'm just worried about tomorrow, we have to be convincing"

"Why are you letting this guy, Stu, get to you? What'd he do to you?"

"…nothing"

"Scully…come on spill"

"He cheated on me…"

"There's more to it than that isn't there. What aren't you telling me?"

"He proposed, I was thinking about saying yes…until…I had finished work early, it was just after I was first assigned to work with you, I went over to his place to give him my answer. I had a key… I found him on the couch with his sisters' best friend."

"Oh Scully" Mulder whispered.

"I left before they notice me, I gave him my answer the next day. He knows I know that he cheated, but he doesn't know that I found out it wasn't a one time thing. I found that out later"

"And he has the nerve to even think that you might want to get back with him, five years later!"

Scully just shrugged and Mulder was smart enough to take the hint and move on.

"Sooo, how'd we meet?"

"What? Mulder, we met at work?"

Mulder let out a short laugh at her confusion "No, I mean, how'd we meet in our cover story"

"Oh!"

"We could always use the UFO convention story"

"Ha Ha…No. I refuse to use that story, besides he knows I wouldn't be caught dead there, let alone meet my 'soul mate' there"

Mulder looked at her with mock indignation "I take offence to that!"

Scully just giggled. Glad that he had put Scully back into a good mood, he pressed on.

"Oo, I know! We both got caught in a hostage situation at a bank, we didn't really know each other but had seen one another around FBI headquarters. I got shot, after my heroic efforts to talk the guy down failed. You then shot the guy after you saw me, the handsome, brave G-man fall. You saved my life and never left my bedside once in the six months it took me to recover, we fell madly in love and have been together ever since!"

"…actually that's not bad…"

"Huh…"

"Well not so dramatic, but that's a nice story and we have been in situations like that"

"So he defiantly doesn't know who I am right? Cos that might ruin the plan if he knows we were partners when you were going out"

"Nope its all good, I never really talked about my job once I joined the FBI…he didn't really care…good boyfriend…" she gave a wry smile and Mulder returned the gesture.

"Ok so lets make sure we've got it straight, we only knew of each other, from around the office, we both happened to be at a bank which got held up, I got shot, you played doctor, you stayed at the hospital with me for the six months it took me to recover and we fell in love over that time…"

"Yep it all sounds fine, except lets just make it a month in the hospital"

"What, why?"

"Stop pouting, as if you'd let them keep you in the hospital for that long, six months sound too made up. Hey besides it makes you sound brave and cool if you can say you recovered from a gun shot wound in a month"

"Really! Ok, we'll show Stu!"

With that they continued their dinner, both ignoring that it was feeling very much like a real date, and that they were both wishing it was.

Cab outside Scully's apartment

"You want to come up for a coffee before you go home?"

"Sure that's sounds good" he wanted to hear the rest of her disastrous tenth grade camping trip.

"So in the end I did prove that I could just be one of the boys"

"Oh I would have loved to see Bills face when you wrestled him to the ground!"

"Yeah it was pretty funny, I think he still holds that against me"

"Well it's always a blow to the male ego, especially with the fact that you're like two heads shorter than him"

Scully couldn't hide the massive grin that spread across her face.

"Scully, why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…"

"Oh don't even think about it, I am not wrestling you…I already know you would kick my ass, and my ego doesn't need that right now"

Mulder couldn't help but grin like a maniac as she let out a giggle. He knew he could never get tried of hearing her laugh. It was a rare event and he treasured every single one.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Work and the big date tomorrow!"

"Yeah, big day…"

"It's gonna be fine Scully, c'mere"

He pulled her into a big bear at the door. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to bend down and kiss her, but he was afraid she didn't feel the same and he didn't particularly want to feel a left hook right about now. He resisted the urge, oblivious to the fact that Scully was fighting the same battle. After a longer than friendly hug, but still not long enough in either opinion, they extracted themselves from each others arms.

"Bye" he whispered in her ear before dropping a kiss on her cheek. He was rewarded with a megawatt smile and a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Magicians Theatre

"I can't believe he kept performing after two people went missing, I mean wouldn't common sense tell you to stop? That something was going wrong with his magic trick?"

"Well, look at the attention he gained, everyone wants to see him really make people disappear, he must be raking it in"

"Mulder…oh my god, it's him! He's doing it!"

"Geeze…I think your right, although I still don't think he killed them"

"Actually, you know what? I think these people wanted to disappear, I mean look at this first girl, she was from an abusive home, this second guy just caught his wife cheating on him, the list goes on."

"That makes a whole lot of sense, he wasn't asking them for money in return, he knew he would get publicity for this"

"Sorry there's no X-File"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get over it"

"I guess that wraps it up, we can turn this over to Missing Persons and start on the paper work"

"Oh goody"

"What are you complaining about, I'm the one that ends up doing the paper work:

"Well that's because you don't let me help"

"Oh and does helping usually involve projectile yellow pencils?"

"Admit it, you think it's cute when I do that"

"Keep dreaming Mulder" she said this as she patted his arm and walked away"

"Oh I will" he muttered this to himself"

"Did you say something?" she could have sworn he said something.

"What! No, no, your mind must be playing tricks on you" he plucked at an invisible piece of lint on his suit.

"Oo.K. well I think we can leave the paperwork for tomorrow, I'm gonna go home"

"So I'll pick you up from your place?"

"Yeah, come over about 7.30 that should give us plenty of time to get to the restaurant and make sure we've got our stories straight"

"I'll be there, anything in particular you want me to wear, I aim to please"

"Anything you wear look good…I mean um… what you were wearing last night is fine."

'Idiot' she berated herself.

Mulder was grinning like a little boy who'd just been given the newest transformer for Christmas.

"Well, if you say it looks 'fine', then I have no choice but to wear it!"

"I'm not going to live that down am I…?"

"No Scully, your not" all she could do was shake her head at his goofy grin.

"Well, I'm going home before your big head explodes" She proceeded to poke her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Scully" he said this as he then poked his tongue out in retaliation.

7.30 on the dot, Mulder knocked on Scully's door, he was wearing the same suit as the day before but, instead of a green tie he was wearing a solid fire truck red one. 'He looks HOT'. That was the first thought that entered Scully's mind.

"Hey we match!" Mulder pointed out, and in fact they did. Scully was wearing the other black dress she had picked out the night before, along with a necklace of fine silver chain with small bright red glass jewels that winked whenever they caught the light.

"We must be psychokinetically linked"

"Oh this could be an X-File!"

"Whatever you say Mulder, come on lets go"

She desperately hoped that her nervousness wasn't showing. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that Mulder appeared nervous too. He was worried that he would make a mistake and let Scully down. The cab ride was silent as they both got lost in their thoughts.

Once the cab driver accepted their money they stepped out and towards the restaurant and fell easily into their roles for the evening. Interlocking their hands together, they couldn't help but notice the feeling of rightness that came from undertaking this simple action. Concealing their smiles from each other they began to look around the restaurant, Mulder was the first to notice Stu and his date…a red head. This was slightly disconcerting to the both of them.

"Dana! Its great to see you!"

'Ok, now he is way to happy to see her…he's up to something…I am a profiler after all, I know these things…ok I really gotta stop this inner monologue thing, I'm creeping myself out'

"Hi Stu, how are you?"

"I'm good Fox, nice to meet you again" While internally wincing at the use of his first name, he shook Stu's hand.

"Oh Dana, I want you to meet Alicia"

"Nice to meet you" Scully was immediately suspicious of her, she didn't like they way she was looking at Mulder.

Once they got themselves all sorted and introduced, they sat themselves down. Stu covering up the fact that he had gone to sit next to Scully, while everyone else pretended not to notice.

Mulder, who was sitting next to Scully, took her hand and held it in his own, resting on his knee. Of course this was just to encourage the illusion that they were dating…

The waiter came and went with their drink orders, leaving behind an almost overwhelming awkwardness. Before it became too unbearable, Mulder spoke to Alicia, who in his opinion was a trashier version of Scully, and he preferred the original much better. She left things to the imagination; of course he would never admit what his imagination sometimes got up to…

"So, Alicia right?"

"Yes"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a flight attendant"

"Oh that must be an exciting job"

"Oh it totally is!" with that she was away and jabbering on until the food came"

"Oh, guess you need your hand to eat, huh Scully" Mulder joked.

His grin was infectious, and she found herself smiling back.

"Yeah Hun, I think I just might"

He liked the sound of that, it didn't sound cheesy when she said it.

"Ok hunnybunch"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that poopyhead?"

"Alright! I give…schnookums"

"Ok, now your putting me off my food…sugar patooty"

Stu interrupted their overly flirty banter, struggling to hide his jealousy. If they weren't trained FBI agents they would've missed it. They were pleased that they were easily convincing him they were indeed a couple.

"I never did here how you two got together"

Mulder decided to let Scully tell the story.

"Go ahead cutie"

She giggle at that, yes giggled, and obligingly started the story.

"Well, Mulder doesn't like me to go into too much detail, cos I saved his butt"

"It's true, she did" Mulder said matter-of-factly.

"We got caught up in a bank robbery and he tried to save the day and ended up getting shot. I was able to keep him alive long enough to get him to a hospital and I refused to leave his bedside and I guess we fell in love"

"You guess we did?"

"We did fall in love"

Silence fell upon the table, the two of them barely breathing, transfixed on each other.

It was at this moment Stu realised he would have little hope of getting Scully to come back to him, but damned if he wasn't going to try.

"I couldn't have asked for a better doctor" Mulder breathed

"I could have had a better patient, you wanted out of the hospital as soon as you woke up"

"You were the only reason I stayed put, I was scared I'd never see you again if left"

Breaking away from the intensity of his gaze, Scully retreated, stammering something about needing the bathroom. Keeping it together until she reached the ladies room, she all but ran into the nearest stall and sat herself down and willed her racing heart to slow down. 'God, he had seemed so genuine…'

Meanwhile, deciding that it was now or never, Stu had excused himself and now stood outside the women's toilets waiting for Scully to come out.

Back at the table, Mulder sat very uncomfortable as Alicia had seemed to have taken an interest too him, and really wasn't subtle about it.

Scully had managed to calm herself down and went to make her way back to the table, where she noticed that Alicia had managed to get herself quite close to Mulder. If it hadn't been for the way that Mulder was trying to lean away from her, she might have been jealous. She could tell he had his panic face on. She started forward to go rescue him, only slightly curious as to where Stu had disappeared to, before she was suddenly pulled back around the corner. She found herself pinned up against the wall with Stu's body flush against hers. Panic started to set in, 'this is not happening'

"Dana" Stu raggedly breathed"

"Stu! What they hell do you think your doing!"

"Come on Dana, I know how much you need me"

"Get off me Stu. I don't need OR want you"

"Come on, I am so much better than him, he so, so, geeky"

"No. Your not"

"What makes him so special, he's a loser"

"I Love Him"

It was then she fully realised she wasn't lying. 'I'm in love with Mulder, I have to tell him!"

"Oh please, you do not" He knew he was grasping at straws now.

"Yes. I Do. I'm in love with Mulder" She was growing in confidence as she finally accepted the truth.

In a last desperate attempt to win her affections, Stu stooped down and kissed her for all he was worth. This of course happened to be the exact moment Mulder had decided to come looking for Scully. Unfortunately he had only managed to catch the tail end of the conversation. He had heard her say 'yes, I do' and upon seeing Stu kiss her, he took it to mean that she was telling Stu she wanted to be with him.

Suddenly finding it hard to breath, Mulder backed away from the devastating scene and made his way out the door and into the night.

"Get off me! I said No!"

Scully had pushed Stu away in time see the devastation running rampant across Mulder's face and him stumbling to get out the door.

If looks could kill, Stu would be six feet under.

The look on Mulder's face had told her everything she needed to know. He was in love with her too. 'This is so messed up! When did my life turn into a bad romance movie?'

She turned back to Stu.

"Don't ever touch me again, don't ever speak to me again, we were over the minute you slept with whatever the hell her name was for the first time, and don't even bother trying to tell me it was only once"

"Da…"

"It is NOT going to happen. I love him."

With that she ran back to the table, grabbed her and Mulder's things and fled the restaurant.

OutsideScully jumped into the first available cab. She assumed that Mulder had done the same thing and gone towards his apartment.

She barely registered that it had started to rain until she spotted a man trudging along the sidewalk.

"Stop! Stop the cab!" She shoved some money into the cab drivers hand and jumped out, ignoring that she was drenched to the bone within mere seconds.

"Mulder!" She ran towards him.

'It couldn't be, she's still back there making out with Stu' Mulder told himself.

"Mulder!"

'There it is again, god Mulder, now you've become delusional'

"Damn it Fox, look at me!"

"Don't call me that" he attempted a smile but failed miserably.

"What are you doing here Scully? You're soaking"

"So are you Mulder"

"Oh…" he hadn't noticed. "Why aren't you with Stu? He decided to just bit the bullet, rip off the bandaid, but god that hurt.

"I don't want to be with Stu"

"Yes you do, I heard you. You said yes to him then you kissed him" he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice and the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't kiss him"

"Yes you did, I saw you"

"He kissed me"

"What difference does that make?"

"Everything!"

"Wh…"

"Damn it Mulder! Listen to me!" She was really yelling now. "He cornered me, he said you were a geek and that I didn't love you. That's when I said 'yes, I do'"

"What…?" he couldn't get anything else coherent out.

"I meant it" she was starting to lose her confidence, she was barely whispering and had dropped her eyes from his. He had to move in closer catch what she said.

"Really?" he didn't try to conceal the hope shining in his eyes or the smile that was beginning to play on his lips.

"Yeah, I do" 'Oh god, please tell me I haven't screwed this all up. She had yet to look up.

"Good"

"Good?" her eyes flew up to meet his. "Good! That's it?" her voice had now gained a few octaves.

"Yeah, good" He couldn't stop the wide smile that had taken over. "Because I do to" he proceeded to grin like an idiot.

"Really?" it was her turn to look at him in hope

"Truly" on that note he latched onto her arms and pulled her saturated form to his body. Ever so slowly Mulder bent forwards pressing his lips to hers. Even with lips barely brushing together, sparks flew. She appreciated how gentle he was being, giving her time to change her mind, but that was the complete opposite to what she felt like doing. She wanted more. Grasping the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, she deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue out to taste his lips. He thought he had died. Opening up to her completely, he wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her lower back, the other grasping the back of her neck. He pulled her impossibly closer. They lost themselves in the taste, feel and heat of one another. Mulder couldn't help the low breathy laugh that escaped as Scully practically started climbing up his body. Knowing there was no one around still out in the rain, they let themselves lose whatever control they had left.

Slowly the chill from the rain was starting to creep through. As they began to come out of the haze they had created, they found themselves with Scully pinned between Mulder and a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Lets go home" his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as he whispered in her ear. He started planting kissed down her neck towards her shoulder. Unsuccessfully suppressing a shudder she unhooked her legs and slid down the length of his body to land on her feet. Dragging him by the hand out of the ally they had managed to end up in, she pulled him into the first available cab and informed him they were going back to her place.

"I'll follow you to the end of the earth, I love you"

Welling up at finally hearing those three, not so simple words she pulled him towards her.

As they got lost in each other again ,the driver took off towards the next phase of their lives together as Mulder and Scully. Partners, Friends and Lovers...Everything.

"Oh and Scully"

"Yeah?"

"I am not a Geek!"

The End!

Please review, let me know if its at all decent or if its total crap. My first story so I need feedback!


End file.
